


something new: the 1-item list

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec realising and acting on his sexual orientation, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus at a crossroads, Malec meet at a coffeeshop, barista alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: For months barista Alec has been watching Magnus come into the coffeeshop at the same time, placing the same order and sitting at the same table with a notebook spread out in front of him but which he never writes in - then one day Magnus told him, "I want to try to something new", and Alec decided, he too.AU.





	something new: the 1-item list

Every Thursday night at about 8 o’clock, Alec would glue his eyes to the entrance of the coffeehouse where he worked as a barista.  
  
The thing was, Alec had a secret.

Alec had a secret crush.

And that secret crush was a customer who would come in for a latte always an hour before closing.  
  
Alec had been watching this man for months. He'd watched him ordered the same honey apricot latte then take the same seat by the window that overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge and the East River that snaked underneath and through the city. Alec also noted that his crush was a frowner, always sighing and frowning as though forced to look at something unpleasant. But the most peculiar thing Alec would watch was the troubled look on that man’s face while reading his pocket-sized notebook.  
  
Over and over following this same rhythm Alec soon grew conscious of the man’s presence, and so he would hurry to cash his order and even offered to deliver his drink directly to his table.

Alec found out that his crush’s name was Magnus.  
  
Magnus was sturdy and gallant like a prince riding his horse. His face was sometimes boyish, but his eyes were always old and pensive. The first time he laughed, Alec also found himself laughing. It was as if Magnus’s mood was contagious and Alec found himself falling into a gentle sweetness that was cosier than any china tea or hot cocoa he served.  
  
One night, as Alec served Magnus his regular cup, Magnus asked him, “If you could try something new, what would it be?”  
  
Alec hesitated, went deep in thought then answered, “Be free”.  
  
And Magnus smiled at him with a fashion of intrigue, "I see, but....", is all he said, taking a contemplative sip of his latte then absentmindedly began to turn the mug around and round in his hands then added, “Though freedom has its consequence”.

Much to Alec’s displeasure, the conversation was left at that but for days, the dialogue kept playing over in his head and he could hardly wait for next time.

And so, 

When it was Thursday again, Alec was about to confirm Magnus’s order, hoping to smartly continue the conversation but to his surprise, Magnus stopped him and said, “Today, I’ll try something new”.  
  
Alec's eyes were round in surprise even as he asked, “And have you decided?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll have the lavender earl grey latte”.  
  
A few minutes passed when Alec came delivering but he couldn’t help but ask, “Is everything OK?”  
  
Magnus smiled, “It all depends on how well I like this latte”.  
  
For reason unclear to him, Alec kept his fingers crossed, watching Magnus hesitant to take his first sip of his something new before Alec said, “You changed your order. You never do".

"Oh, you noticed".

"Yeah, I had it memorised".

And right there, Magnus had a smile. “Well, it's as I said, I just wanted to try something new”.

And really, that was truly easily understood.  
  
Though, Alec always wanted to know the reason why things happened the way they did so even though he nodded, his interest was far piqued by this man, "So how is this 'something new'?” he asked after watching Magnus finally take his first sip.  
  
Magnus was tapping his fingers against the table, "I think...", he smacked his lips together, “I think I like it”.  
  
And it’s so it happened.  
  
Before Alec could make sense of his feelings, thoughts of Magnus occupied his time. From Magnus’s strange behaviour to how good he smelt - Magnus’s scent triggered an attraction that lured and trapped Alec to him since that time Magnus had dropped his notebook and Alec returned it - it was only a whiff but the cedar musk... or was it sandalwood with sweaty undertone sent Alec’s heart beating.  
  
“This must be really important to you”, Alec pried as he returned the notebook.  
  
Magnus took it with a nod and a grateful smile, "Not really”.  
  
“But you always seem to carry it with you”.  
  
Magnus looked at him more intrigued and curious, “Only because I can’t decide on the list”.  
  
“What list?” Alec leaned in, more and more he found himself interested in this man.  
  
“The midlife crisis list”.

"In your twenties?"

"Well...", Magnus shrugged with an awkward laugh, "It's still midlife, isn't it?"

"True".

But there were moments when Alec would see Magnus with this faraway mien in his eyes – eyes intensely focused on the little pocket-sized notebook wide open on the table before him with a pen that did nothing but flicked between his fingers instead of writing.

So on another evening when Magnus showed up and it was not a Thursday, Alec told him, “I want to change what I said”.  
  
“Change what you said about what?”  
  
“If I could do something new... well it's not new per se but.... well, anyway, I want to go out with a man”.  
  
And Alec didn’t miss the clear dilation in Magnus’s eyes as he replied, “I didn't take you for the daring type”.  
  
Alec somewhat timidly smiled, “Well, we're all searching”.  
  
"True", Magnus nodded, his head cocked in wait for a longer explanation.

But it never came.  
  
So Magnus made up his own story and conclusion, “Sounds like you already have someone in mind”.  
  
And without missing a beat, Alec answered, “You can say that”.  
  
And there must've been something in the air - the smell of coffee perhaps, or the sound of music on the radio but Alec became flustered - his whole face rosé coloured and so Magnus told him, “I’m sure it will work out”, taking a sip of his latte, “I mean, who wouldn’t want their heart racing?”  
  
So Alec stepped closer with a smile, “Is your heart racing?”  
  
“It's about to beat all the horses on the racetrack”.  
  
And Alec giggled, laughed out even, taking another step, “Could it be because of me?”  
  
Magnus did a head tilt and put away his notebook in his pocket, “Do you want it to be because of you?”  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
And Magnus’s tapping fingers came to a stop and quietly rested on the table, looking from Alec to the latte to the people walking along the riverside. His face was yet again boyish, but his eyes were still ever deep and old and he was starting to look like somebody debating whether to step left or right or just stay put and so just as Magnus opened his mouth to speak he just as swiftly closed it... but when Alec brushed his knuckles against his fingers, nudging him to set his mind free, Magnus looked at Alec and said, “I’ll take my latte to go”.  
  
But Alec was no fool.

He wouldn’t let the plain and obvious person of his affection slip away without making sure Magnus properly understood his intention so he quickly held onto Magnus by the sleeve and frankly told him, “And when I said going out with a man, I meant going out with you - specifically”.  
  
Oddly,

Or rather, sadly

Magnus still walked away.  
  
Yep,

He just upped and left and Alec berated himself for being impatient.

After all,

From all he knew, exactly what did he expect after confessing to a man he had no clue what way he was swinging?

Needless to say,

One of those Thursday nights Alec fell in love, and he got caught up in the spiderweb of a fairy tale. 

And now he was mad and embarrassed.  
  
But still,

He still couldn’t explain it but Alec found himself attracted to Magnus – a man who while handsome, was also strange and made no effort in hiding he was a mystery that didn't even want to be figured out.

But then again, 

Perhaps that was the very reason why Alec found himself so helplessly in love and kept falling - Alec had fallen victim to the easy pace that flowed between them during their random chats and that must've been when he started to actually believe that a man in love with another man was an actual thing.  
  
But did he just ruin his chances?  
  
Would he ever see Magnus again?  
  
Was he too ambitious?  
  
Was it too late?  
  
Did it even matter either way?

He'd already madly fallen in love and was just as quickly learning the pain of it.  
  
Perhaps.

.  
  
“…”  
  
“You came back”.  
  
“I never left”.  
  
For as it were, Magnus was waiting for him outside at the door.  
  
"So is this your answer", Alec asked, walking in slow tiny steps while trying hard to read Magnus’s eyes.

"I think so".  
  
Trying to mask his relief Alec asked, "But why?"  
  
"Why not?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow with a confidence that was getting Alec hopeful and excited, "I mean...", he smiled, taking Alec's hand in his, "Try something new... that's the only thing written in my notebook - you and a dash of love definitely weren't what I had in mind but...”  
  
“Disappointed?”  
  
And Magnus smiled the widest and most beautiful beam Alec had ever seen, "Disappointment just lucked out”.  
  
Alec laughed in fair shyness though he moved closer to meet Magnus midway, then asked, "But are you sure this thing will work out between us?”  
  
"Of course not sure", Magnus replied, wrapping their hands together, “But I'm all for effort”.  
  
"Me too", Alec laughed, low and gentle, happy and hopeful.  
  
“So while we’re at it,” Magnus began, already cosying up in Alec's shoulder as they walk down the street, “What do you say we do a list of things we've never done before then try them together?”  
  
“Sounds cool. What do you have in mind?”  
  
“Acid wash jeans.... naked yoga”.  
  
“Wait, did you just say, acid wash jeans?"

"Don't judge".

"I'm not judging", Alec chortled, "And you also just said naked yoga... am I about to go date a pervert?"  
  
"I believe so", Magnus shrugged though light and playful, "What of it? You nonetheless like him lots, don't you?"

Something about the way Magnus said that or perhaps the way he looked while he said it had Alec laughing so hard like birds chirping at nights, “Yeah, I think I might really love him... and a whole lot too".  
  
And the sound was lovely,

The way their laughter seemed to bounce and echo along the river.  
  
“So what else is on your list?” Alec asked.  
  
“Raise some chickens and ducks, perhaps—", Magnus nonchalantly replied, "I would say some cats too but maybe that's not the best combination of animals”.  
  
On that night that was not Thursday, Alec laughed so hard that he got belly cramps and Magnus stole from him a few kisses, but Alec was still laughing so much that neither of them got to savour their new taste but anyhow,

In that moment,

On that night,

And at an unknown time,

They’d no clue if things would work out and yet;  
  
Alec grabbed Magnus by the collar, leaned across and then delicately touched their lips together and sucked away the caffeine off Magnus’s tongue— and just as committed, Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and pushed him against a random wall in a side street they were passing, and they kissed so hard with the perfect dash of soft that the butterflies came out in flutters.  
  
Yeah,

They really had no idea what kind of future they would get but even so,  
  
They wholeheartedly became each other's - something new.

:::

_magnus x alec_


End file.
